Life After Loss
by Stephycats7785
Summary: It has been two years since Kim died in a car accident and Jared is trying to move on with his life. How does Leah Clearwater fit in to the picture?


**Title: Life After Loss**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jared/Leah**

**Summary: It has been two years since Kim died in a car accident and Jared is trying to move on with his life. How does Leah Clearwater fit in to the picture?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It has been two years since my imprint passed away and each day is a struggle. Some days it is even a struggle to get out of bed. The week it happened, when I lost my Kim to a drunk driver and all because I'd had patrol and not been able to pick her up after school, I had not wanted to get out of bed. A part of me had been hoping if I just lay there then maybe I would die too. Looking back on it now I see just how lost I was and it surprises me the one person to try and knock me back in to reality had been Leah Clearwater. Everyone else was saying how sorry they were and offering to do what they could, which I understand, but that only helped to feed my depression. I know they were trying to make me feel better, but when you feel as if you have lost everything including the will to live, you don't need people trying to sympathize with you. What you need is for someone to give you a swift kick in the ass and that is what Leah had done for me.

_I heard my bedroom door open, but I couldn't see who had entered due to the fact I had my blankets pulled over my head. I had been in this position since right after Kim's funeral and I had no intention of leaving anytime soon. It was when the blanket was suddenly pulled off of my body and the curtains keeping out the sunlight thrust open that I realized whoever had come in to my room did not agree with what I had planned._

"_Rise and shine Mr. Gloom and doom!" At the end of my bed stood the only female shifter ever known to exist and to my shock she was smiling. At first I thought maybe I was dreaming because before I had become a wolf and imprinted I had often dreamed of Leah coming in to my room, but those dreams were not PG13 rated. "You need to get up out of bed, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and then you and I are going to go to the graveyard so I can see my dad and you can say hello to Kim. The reason I said shower before food is because to be truthful man you are kind of rank. You smell worse than my brother's bedroom and that is saying something. I swear Seth is hiding a decomposing body in there somewhere."_

_I scowled at her and tried to pull my pillow over my head. "Or I could do none of those things and stay here."_

"_Or," The pillow was suddenly pulled away from my head. "You could realize that you are still alive and moping around is not going to bring Kim back. I know it feels like the end of the world and you probably wish that it was, but the fact of the matter is the world is still revolving and you are alive. You can't just stay in bed until you die. Kim wouldn't want that and you know it."_

"_Well she's dead so technically it doesn't really matter what she wants anymore does it?" I snapped back before burying my face in to the mattress and muttering at her to leave. I wanted to wallow in my misery and she was messing it up for me._

_I heard footsteps echoing down the hallway and I thought for sure she was going to leave and I could go back to wishing I were dead, but then I heard running water and few minutes later I felt ice cold wetness soak through the thin sheet covering me and I threw it off sputtering and wiping water droplets off of my face. "What the hell?"_

_Leah set the bucket on the floor and grabbed my ankles yanking me off of the bed. "I tried to do this the easy, but you had to go and make it hard didn't you? You are going to live Jared, because it is the best way to honor her memory. When my dad died I wanted to sneak in to the cemetery and bury myself along with him. Then I realized the only thing my father ever wanted was for me to be happy and live life to the fullest. Doing otherwise would have been a disgrace to his memory and if I let you continue on this path of yours it will be a disgrace to hers. Kim was actually the one imprint I didn't mind so much and that is why I am doing this. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with her. Now get your ass out of bed already!"_

After that day Leah continued the routine until I started getting up on my own. She was always waiting for me downstairs and usually we spent the day together. The first thing we did everyday was visit the cemetery after going to a florist in Forks and picking up white tulips for her father and blue lilacs for Kim. The first few times had been really hard, but to my astonishment it was easy with Leah by my side. When we were away from the others she wasn't such a bitch. She actually had emotions a normal girl should and she was pretty cool in my opinion.

I am a little worried that she was not waiting for me when I came downstairs today, but my mother told me Sam had called and that there would be a pack meeting as soon as I got up. I was to meet them in the woods at our usual spot. After grabbing a bagel with extra cream cheese and tying my extra pair of shorts to my left leg, I was out the door and in wolf form before anyone would have been able to bat an eyelash. As soon as I had left my human body behind I was bombarded with mental voices which did not belong to me.

_Stay out of this Sam! _Leah's voice clear as a bell came out as a harsh growl and I could tell she was angry about something. This did not surprise me since she was always angry about something where Sam was concerned. _This isn't your business and you are wrong by the way. I don't know where you come up with these crackpot theories of yours, but you really need to take a chill pill._

_Do not lie to me! _Sam's mental voice was full of authority and I could tell he was close to using the alpha command on his ex. If I were him I wouldn't do it because every single time he did Leah blew a gasket, not that I could blame her. Who wanted to be forced to do something against their will? Having the power to make people bend to your will is one thing, but being forced to bend to someone else's will is something else entirely. _I know something is going on between the two of you and you are going to tell me what it is this instant. It concerns the whole pack Lee Lee and I will not let this pack be put in to danger because you feel the need to lie._

_I'm not lying! _The she-wolf snapped and then she realized I had phased as did the others who were remaining quiet and enjoying the show. _Jared, our idiot of an alpha seems to think that something is going on between you and I other than friendship. Would you please back me up here and tell him the same thing I have for the past hour and half? He won't listen to me, but maybe he will listen to you. I'm starting to get a headache and I didn't even have a chance to eat breakfast yet._

Since we were all gathered together and I had just reached the spot in the woods where all the others were Sam turned to glare at me. Yes it is possible for wolves to glare. _It has been two years since Kim and already you have moved on? I thought you would be better than to just replace her with the first girl you could find. Do you have any idea what you and Leah being together could do the pack?_

Leah growled and I could see she was close to lunging and attempting to tear this throat out. _We are not together you insecure jackass!_

I couldn't react at first because I felt as if I had been slapped. How dare Sam accuse me of betraying Kim's memory? He had no idea how much I suffered on a daily basis and here he was acting as if he had any clue as to how I felt and on top of that he was harassing my one true friend. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I just snapped letting out everything I had been feeling since my imprints death. Two years' worth of pain and sadness washed over the entire pack and I could feel a few of the younger ones shrink back hoping to get away from the feelings overloading their senses.

_You have absolutely no fucking right to bring Kim in to this! It has been two years and these two years have been hell. I wake up each day wishing I were dead so I could be with her. Sometimes I swear I can hear her voice and sometimes I catch a glimpse of her only to have reality crashing down on me telling me she is no longer and is gone for good. I have to live the rest of my life knowing that if I hadn't been on patrol that day I could have picked her up and she would still be alive. I am never going to be able to forgive myself for that and I don't need you accusing me of shit that isn't true. _

_Leah and I are not together, but even if we were I don't see how it would be your business. It has nothing to do with the pack if we date. You are just angry at the thought someone could have her when you couldn't and I have to tell you that before I got to know her, before she saved me from my despair, I had no idea what you had ever seen in her. She was rude and bitchy and I honestly thought maybe you had felt bad for her, but now I know Leah the real Leah Clearwater and I think she is the lucky one to not have to be saddled with the likes of you! She is funny and smart and she cares about others more than she cares about herself. She hides it from the world and I don't blame her for that because it seems like every single time she tries to be herself she gets treated like shit for it. It is no wonder she is a bitch to us. Now if you are done being a jackass I have to go to the cemetery and visit with Kim. I know that she would want me to be happy or as happy as I can be without her and so I am wondering why you can't be the same. I would think my pack would want what is best for me, but apparently not. Come on Leah let's get out of here._

We both shifted back to human form as quickly as we could before anyone else had a chance to say anything. After we had dressed and walked far enough away the others would be unable to hear us, I felt Leah take my hand in hers. "Are you alright? He had no right to use Kim's memory like that against you."

I nodded not removing my hand from hers. "For the first time in a very long time I am okay Leah and it is all thanks to you. This is going to sound strange, but I really think Kim sent you my way. I think she knew you would make sure I continued to live and the reason I wanted to visit her grave today was so that I could thank her and tell her I was thinking of asking you out on a date."

Leah's big brown expressive eyes widened though she tried to cover her surprise. "You were?"

"Yeah I was." I told her rubbing her knuckles with my thumb. "What would you say if I asked you out? I would like to know if I am going to be rejected or not before I take the risk."

"Well I guess you are just going to have to ask and find out unless of course you are chicken." She teased with a smile and I knew without asking what her answer would be. I hadn't lied when I told her that for the first time in a long time I felt okay. Maybe I had died that day with Kim, but Leah Clearwater had brought me back to life and maybe I would be able to do the same for her. Everyone always calls her a bitch, but after a lot of thinking I realize she is my angel in disguise.

THE END!

**AN: The next in my one-shot Christmas gift series to my readers. This one was written for Blondie99 who wanted Jared and Leah obviously. I hope that she likes it and I will be posting the trailer for it in a few days. I won't be posting more before Christmas, but if you requested a one-shot before Christmas I will get to it after the Holidays. Have a great Christmas guys!**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
